Musket
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $21,400 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) |unlock = Mr. Richards (Enhanced Version) |related = Rifle |origin = Scottish |caliber = |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = Rifle |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = MUSKET |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Musket is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Independence Day Special update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Musket resembles a typical flintlock-based musket of the 19th century, but also closely resembles British muskets that were used by the Americans and Great Britain during the , except it has a curved stock. The top of the barrel is engraved with the word Edinburgh, possibly indicating the place of manufacture rather than a makers' name. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Shots have over-penetration, meaning the musket ball will continue its way after going through a first target. One musket shot can kill up to four NPCs if enough are in line with the bullet's trajectory. The musket can kill most NPCs in one shot. Due to its relatively large caliber, the musket is capable of leaving a severe, bloody wound on the victim when shot. Damage per shot and range are almost equal to that of the Heavy Sniper: two shots in a helicopter's tail rotor is enough to destroy it, and one shot in the chest is enough to kill players until level 39 (approximately), while the Heavy Sniper kills in one shot until level 99. However, the player becomes vulnerable while reloading the weapon, since the wielder will take a lenghty reload time of 4.5 seconds, enough to be taken down during a heavy gunfight. Like sniper rifles, two shots to a car's engine or fuel tank is enough to damage them and set it on fire, after which it will explode within a few seconds. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 1.567 |file_range = 250 / 820 |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 13 RPM |observed_ammo = Single ball round |observed_reload_mechanism = Barrel loading |observed_reload_speed = 4.56 seconds |rsc_image = Musket-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model Musket-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. MusketShotgun1-GTAO.jpeg|A player holding the Musket. HUD icon Musket-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Musket-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Musket-GTAV-Holding.jpg|Holding Musket-GTAV-Aiming.jpg|Aiming Musket-GTAV-IronSights.jpg|Down the sights Musket-GTAV-Reloading.jpg|Reloading Musket_GTAVe_1st_person_markings.png|Edinburgh marked on the barrel. Screnshots IndependenceDayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added to the protagonist's inventory after downloading the DLC. *Available on Ammu-Nation, for free. ;Enhanced version *Available on Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Mr. Richards, for $21,400 ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought in Ammu-Nation, for $21,400. Trivia General *Though it is classified as a Shotgun, Muskets are a unique type of weapon, and they are more closely related to rifles rather than shotguns. *Though the Musket has a long reload time, it is still unrealistic as a real musket takes roughly 10 to 20 seconds to reload (depending on the user's skill and concentration) as opposed to the in-game musket, which takes about 5 seconds to reload. The player only drops gunpowder and the ball into the barrel without using the ramrod to push it. The player also does not load the pan with gunpowder and re-cock the hammer. View this video to see how a Musket is really reloaded. *Given its power and accuracy, it may be a , having much more penetrating and accurate shots than smoothbore muskets. *This is likely the oldest gun in the series, being about 200 or 300 years old. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Even though it is in the Shotgun slot, it originally used Sniper Rifle ammo rather than lead balls. Due to this, one should be careful not having the Musket selected while selecting the shotgun slot in order to quickly take a shotgun. However, a subsequent update changed it to use shotgun ammo although it would be firing shotgun slugs (single projectile) rather than shells. *It is possible to reload slightly faster by quickly entering and exiting a bike just after the shot. Entering and exiting the bike will replace the reloading animation. *Unlike the Firework Launcher, the Musket can still be kept even after the expiration of the Independence Day Special update, as ammo can still be bought from Ammu-Nation. See Also *Rifle - A similar weapon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} es:Mosquete Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:Military-Grade Weapons